


Love Notes

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [83]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Making Up, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sunstreaker has a lot to atone for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in a radically different style than anything else in the rest of the Avalonverse. I’m not sure if I like it or not, but it did the job of conveying what I wanted the way I wanted, which was all that mattered. It was also really fun to write. 

They had been on Cybertron for four Earth weeks when Bluestreak received a communication from Rodimus Prime’s unit in the daily data burst. It wasn’t unheard of for one of the femmes to receive a message, but he had never gotten one before; it was surprising and confusing.

The communication contained exactly four sentences.

_Blue, I’m sorry. I’ll explain everything when we get there. I swear, I’m coming to you._

_I love you._

The glyphs that made up Sunstreaker’s name signed the short communication. Bluestreak tried to be angry that it had taken the yellow Twin so long to send him a message, but he couldn’t find the emotion. He had thought the older mech loved him, but Sunstreaker hadn’t even bothered to say goodbye—or to write a letter anytime before this. He wanted to believe that he really mattered to Sunny, but he had been hurt by the artist one too many times for the belief to stick.

Instead, he prepared himself to be let down again.

Bluestreak set the data pad containing the message on a corner of the table he was working on. The maps he and Jazz had been going over were more important than Sunstreaker’s “letter” anyway. He looked to the messenger—a Neutral, barely out of his sparklinghood, who worked for them in exchange for energon and a safe recharge berth—and gave the other mech a nod.

“Thank you. Please stop by Elita-1’s office and tell her I have the report she requested.”

“You don’t have a reply, sir?” The Neutral asked.

“No. Nothing I could say would help anyway.” _It never has in the past._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sunstreaker’s second letter came two days later. It was as short and to the point as the first, but it gave Bluestreak something to look forward to.

He could finally gain some sense of closure.

_Blue, our shuttle heads out in about six hours. Sides and I should be on Cybertron a few hours after you read this. I know you’re probably angry, but please hear me out when we get there._

_I love you._

Bluestreak knew that, despite his better judgment, he would hear Sunstreaker out. No matter what his processor said about the other mech’s trustworthiness, he had invested too much emotionally to just let Sunstreaker go.

Despite everything his processor believed based on past experience, his spark still loved the yellow Twin.

He was sitting motionless in front of Jazz’s stereo when the saboteur came home. “The Twins are going to be here sometime today.”

“Oh. You want me to stay with you while they’re here?” Jazz turned on the music and sat down next to him.

“Yes, please,” Bluestreak replied. “I’m not sure I can talk to them alone.”

“Okay.” Jazz didn’t push the issue any further.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The explanation for the absence of the Twins—and their accompanying silence—was stupidly simple. Sunstreaker had let his anger get the better of him when their transfer was denied at the last minute and picked a fight with Rodimus. The Prime had locked both of them up for Sunstreaker’s infraction and hadn’t let them out of the brig until the day Sunny had sent his first letter. Then he hadn’t granted them leave to come to Cybertron.

Blue’s hurt was compounded by anger—at both the Twins and Rodimus—and he had thrown Sunstreaker out of the apartment when their shouting match got out of control.

Sideswipe had shaken his head and followed his twin without a word.

At the beginning of his next duty cycle, Bluestreak stepped outside the apartment he shared with Jazz and found a small package sitting in front of the door. Stuck to the top of the package was a sheet of paper.

He knew who it was from without even looking. He picked up the package and pulled off the note anyway.

_Blue, I’m sorry I yelled at you. You have every right to be angry at me for being a stupid asshole. Please say you forgive me?_

_I love you._

Bluestreak caught himself smiling at the artist’s use of Human profanity. Sunstreaker would never admit to it, but he had picked up a lot of Human speech patterns.

The sniper hadn’t even opened the package when he decided that he had been unfair to Sunstreaker as well and forgave the yellow Twin.

He would call him after his shift was over.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Despite his decision, he didn't get to talk to Sunstreaker again before the Twins were recalled to Earth. Bluestreak didn’t know what had happened, but he regretted their fight intensely when he found out their visit was being cut short.

Quickly, knowing he couldn’t waste time if he wanted the yellow Twin to get it before the shuttle left, he picked up a data pad and stylus and penned his own short note.

_Sunny, I forgive you. After everything, I should have known better than to think you had abandoned me. Be careful out there and come back in once piece._

_I love you too._

Bluestreak couldn’t leave the office—he was on monitor duty—but their Neutral messenger was more than fast enough to make it to the docking bay in time.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sunstreaker sent him only one more note, though Bluestreak did not realize it was the last one for some time. It was shorter than the others, but the sniper treasured its contents more than the others combined.

_I’ll come back to you soon. I love you, and someday you’ll be able to tell that without me saying anything._

Blue knew that he still wasn’t ready, psychologically, for the kind of intimacy that spark bonding entailed. It was a wonderful feeling, though, to know that Sunny wanted to bond with him when he was ready.  



End file.
